1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to athletic training devices and more specifically to baseball swing training devices for developing a short compact swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The application of the continued study of body mechanics has resulted in numerous devices purporting to maximize the desired effect of a particular motion. Such devices are particularly evident in the sporting industry. However, as the motions required in each sport provide a unique set of mechanics, the instruments are typically specifically tailored to improving a precise motion for a particular sport and often a specific motion.
For example, in baseball or softball, several attempts have been proposed to allegedly improve a batter's swinging motion. One such device focuses on training the batter to shift his weight during his swing and can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,856 to Morse. This reference discloses a pair of straps spaced apart by an elongated two-piece connective member having a length adjustable portion with a release buckle and an elastic portion. Such straps are respectively connected to the lead forearm and lead leg above the knee. By moving the lead arm rearwardly and upwardly at the beginning of the swing, the lead leg, which is coupled to the lead arm, is pulled upwardly and rearwardly such that the batter must shift his or her weight to the back leg to maintain a balanced stance. As the swing progresses, the lead arm is lowered and the batter is able to shift his weight forward to the front leg. The length of such device must accommodate the placement of the two straps on the lead arm and lead leg which results in a significant slackened portion as the batter advances through the swing. While such section is slackened, the device does not assist the batter's swing motion. The focus of such device is on weight transfer and does not improve upper body swing mechanics.
Another such device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,416 to Smull et al. This bottom swing developer includes a harness having a pair of loops through which the arms are placed. The loops are worn against the body and connected across the torso in front and back of the batter. A restraining member having a predetermined length connects the wrist of the top hand to the harness to purportedly restrict the top hand from dominating the batting swing. Such device appears to constrict the batter's swing by inhibiting a complete follow through due to restraining the top hand from turning over and preventing the top arm from fully extending.
In addition to weight transfer and maintaining equal balance in the hands, it is often desirable in baseball or in softball, to develop a short compact swing such that the arms are kept in tight to the body for a significant portion of the swing path enabling the batter to guide the bat with increased accuracy in relation to the incoming ball and get the bat around in a hurry by avoiding wasted motion. Such a swing avoids casting related injuries such as bad backs and being hit by pitches due to an overextension of the arms. By developing a short compact swing, the distance the bat must travel is reduced and thus the batter may also benefit from increased swing speed.
One such device which attempts to address swing characteristics is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,142 to Gillespie et al. The training device disclosed in Gillespie includes a belt encircling the chest of the batter and second belt for encircling the batter's upper arm. The two belts are connected by a short length of material to secure the encircled upper arm close to the body in a locked in position throughout the swing while allowing the respective forearm to produce some movement to effect a swing of the bat. The device alleges to promote proper hip and top hand action to generate more power. However, it is apparent that the batter is severely restricted in his swing and can not direct his hands across his chest as is desirable in a short compact swing.
Another device which takes an alternative approach to improving swing characteristics is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,209 to Mollica. Such device is used in lieu of a conventional bat and includes a handle connected to a cylindrical stem extending from the handle and terminating in a stop. A weighted member is slidably mounted to the stem and allegedly moves into a correct position upon establishing a proper swing. Incorrect movement of the weighted member is purported to indicate an error in the swing. Since such training device is used in lieu of a baseball bat, the user is prevented from practicing while hitting an actual ball.
Another common theme appearing in each of these devices is the lack of any indication of the proper starting position. As the initial set up of the swing path is critical in developing a consistent swing, a lack of indication of the proper starting position is a serious shortcoming.
What is needed and heretofore unavailable is an easy to use baseball swing training device which provides an indication of the proper starting position and builds muscle memory to develop a short compact swing for increased hitting accuracy. Such device should inhibit introduction of poor swing characteristics and also be relatively inexpensive, easy to manufacture, and adjustable to any number of body profiles.